


Precursor To The Sex Riots

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [24]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masks, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Self Confidence, Sex on a Car, dommy low, stolen cars, the mask stays on, they fuck on the CHP-AAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Just a regular date night for the best hacker couple in the world. Stolen cars? Check. Snacks? Check. Public sex on top of said stolen car? Double-check.Anon #1 asked: okay okay okay concept: car sex with Wrench in (or on) the CHP-AADAnon #2 asked: Car sex with wrench? 'Hey-i've-stolen-this-really-Expensive-car-we-should-fuck-in-it'.A/N: For Kinktober Day 31 (public/mask/over-stimulation). Hope everyone enjoys the last fic of Kinktober 2018! Been one hell of a fucking month. <3





	Precursor To The Sex Riots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Sure, Wrench had wholly planned on just kicking back a few beers, slurping up malted milkshakes, stuffing fries under his mask and maybe - MAYBE - smoking a joint under the stars with his ‘overdue for a date’ girlfriend. Maybe they’d cuddle - maybe she’d lift up his mask just enough to kiss him with the taste of sweet chocolate on her tongue, but that had been it as far as the hanky panky went. Instead of spending an innocent night out on the cliffside overlooking Frisco city lights, LowRes - the best lady in the Milky Way Galaxy and beyond - whispered how horny she was in his ear, right out of the fucking blue. Of-fucking-course that got his dick rock-solid in milliseconds…

… and it just so happened that she rolled over and said, “I kinda… really wanna do it right now,” on the ‘borrowed’ CHP-AAD while the engine was still warm under the both of them.

Wrench rolled his eyes up to the twinkle dots in the sky and thanked Cthulhu or whatever was out there that he’d successfully infected LowRes with an unquenchable sexual appetite to rival his own awakened smut-monster. 

SCORE!

Squealing, sweaty, cum-soaked, one-hundred-grand car hood filled his head and immediately stars illuminated his mask. Marcus didn’t have to know what happened on the hood of the CHP-AAD anyway, just like he didn't have to know that Wrench had hot-wired it OR burned off half a tank of gas. They got in a dozen wheelies in the Nudle parking lot while he and Low blasted Public Enemy before the cops were called on them for having too much fun. The evening was already epic as fuck even without… this-

“Shit’fuck, that feels so’soooo good…” 

He gulped down a groan and wedged his fingers down the hip of Low’s jeans as she macked on his neck; sucking and kissing and licking until his stomach was tight and dick-tip was wetting his boxers. Even trapped at an uncomfortable angle, Wrench was relishing the boner and the way Low’s thigh was rubbing hard pleasure over the tightness. He was practically leaking. 

Precum for the win, right?!

Wrench held her close by the ass and rolled on his side just enough to get his other hand down the front of her jeans; rubbing the line of her underwear until she was hot and damp. Her lips parted and dragged over the spit-soaked skin on his throat, gulping down a loud moan as he got her engine all hot and lubed up. Hehe… car metaphors and sex talk… oh yeah...

“You’d tell me if you were getting bored of my sonic fingerings, right?!” Wrench asked her with a grin and double carets as he slid his palm back out, dug his fingers between skin and underwear and started stroking moist, smooth flesh and her cute little clit. 

Low’s lips latched over his anarchy tattoo, rubbing teeth on his Adam's apple before gasping, “You couldn’t be boring even if you wanted to… like, we’re fucking off on Marcus’ favorite car. So…” a soft, weak moan, “... the opposite of boring…” hip thrust, “... shit-yes, like that.”

Wrench felt his dick throb as she broke off into slurring praise while he rolled her clit between two fingers, groping the back of her ass where her jeans had ridden down during his handsy affections. She nipped his throat, getting double LED hearts for her efforts and whispered some fuck-nasty demand against his tattooed throat, “... get me off like this-this… right there… right’there.”

“Yess’um,” he grinned behind the mask, giving her stars or hearts or mad-slashes for all he knew because his brows were furrowed juuuust a tad as he worked her pussy over until her inner thighs were clenching on his palm and juicy wetness was pruning his fingers. Wrench managed to ease two digits inside her while rubbing his thumb over the hooded skin protecting that sweet little button. 

Low rocked her hips up, slid a thigh over his leg and rolled against his curling fingers until he was mildly - very - hypnotized by the way her bare hip and lower stomach creased and clenched in pleasure. 

Everything about her was so fucking hot it was like being decked in a leather catsuit during summer… or the equivalent heat level. Actually, scratch that, LowRes was hotter than a Death Star death ray. 

He was lost in fingering her, concentrating on the soft pop of her clit under his thumb and the sounds that ran between her lips to focus on anything outside her and the CHP-AAD. Wrench didn’t realize they’d attracted an audience until she was straddling his thigh and tugging at the hem of his hoodie. He blinked, hearing something distant and human as Low’s kisses paused so she could sweep the baggy Dredd sweatshirt off herself. 

He tipped his head back and stared up at two scrumptious bare boobies with hard nipples and a stark blush flowing upwards to her neck and cheeks. 

“Shit…” Wrench cursed; more sounds ringing in his ears as he fucked her pussy with a third finger, watching her rock her hips over his hand. Her fingers twisted in his vest. One warm, smooth hand reached back for his groin and undid the button on his jeans like a natural. 

At this point, Wrench knew how to undress her as fast as he did himself. He liked to think the feeling was mutual and felt proof as she pulled his cock out one-handed, having blindly undone his jeans. 

Honestly, even though he was getting some sweeeeet noises out of her with the spirit fingering and clit rubbing, Wrench couldn’t ignore them… the…

Wrench turned his head - looking away from big glorious tits - and glared through his display, glancing off the cliff face about five hundred feet away to a small group of guys surrounding a park picnic table. He half expected to see their phones lifted up as LowRes fucked down on his fingers and jerked him off against her sagging jeans. 

The angle was enough that there was no way any of them could see her face… or her bare breasts or the way her lips parted as she chanted his name. 

Wrench stared back up at her, angled her by a hard hand on her hip. He shoved his fingers deep, stroking that spongy nerve cluster inside her until she was quivering. 

“... why’re you’fuck… fuck’fuck… oh, god - what are you looking at?”

Wrench almost lied to her… well, not almost, but he didn’t want to tell her they had an audience only for her to end things early, but he COULDN'T lie to her. 

Carefully, he rested his fingers inside her, held her hips down over his stomach while she swirled a palm over the head of his cock and told her, “Bunch of fuckers are watching.”

He half expected her to push him on his back, slip off him and hide in the CHP-AAD for the rest of the evening but she didn’t… like the saucy seductress she was, Low just sucked her lower lip into her mouth and clenched her hot walls around his fingers. 

“So?” She gasped, rolling into his twitching digits, “... they’re behind me. They can’t see my face… you wanna give them a show?”

Welp, fuck him with a baseball bat… Wrench didn’t think he could have possibly fallen any deeper in love with her and yet here he was. She could fuck his fingers and jerk him off until they both came. 

“I’m down,” was his eloquent reply as she chuckled and licked her palm, reaching back around to work pleasure around the head of his dick. 

She was feeling tighter… and messy, and Wrench was all for that, so he told her to cool it on the pussy mechanics cause anything tighter, and she’d lop his fingers clean off. LowRes laughed louder - made his heart flutter - and thumbed his pierced slit as he rubbed her clit until she came with a gush of fluids and loud, shameless moans, followed by a soft whimper. 

Worlds ended with a whimper, Wrench thought as her insides sucked on his curling fingers; dragging deeper as she contracted around him with a muffled moan stuffed over his throat. 

He was about to lift up the mask and kiss her, but she pecked her lips between the spikes, over his mouth, and shook her head. 

“Better not…” Low said, sounding positively breathless and sexier than anything a Siska film could cast, “to them you’re just a guy in a mask getting fucked and I’m just a luddite chick doing some fucking, okay?” 

Wrench nodded; enraptured by her as always, “Just don’t reverse cowgirl me like I KNOW you wanna, and those perverts won’t know jack about the beautiful, genius vision that is you.”

“You fucking sap,” Low smiled, looking flushed and misty-eyed, “I love it… and I love you.”

Past the fifty-foot drop where the oak trees were only barely ghosting the table with four gawking guys, Wrench grinned double carets and combed hard fingers through her tender folds until LowRes yipped and they were both laughing, trying to get her out of her jeans as fast as fucking possible. If those guys wanted a show, they were about to get one. 

Low gave one of his spikes a soft lick, bringing up the heart eyes for damn sure. She kicked the denim off with her chucks, snapped her undies at the hips and gave him an eyebrow wiggle. Rules were for losers, but it should be illegal to be THAT cute, he thought… feeling a bit breathless.

Wrench arched his spine, let her pull the material of his hoodie up over hips and navel, and watched her crawl down his body to pop kisses over his scratch-ink name. A lick down his dusting happy trail made his dick bounce but she didn’t make him beg for it. She licked his piercing clean of precum and sucked down his cock like a lollipop right there… right outta the blue - right… oooooh, snap… 

… that never got old…

Wrench groaned as loud as a fighter jet and folded an arm behind his head, watching her lazily slurp up his dick with eyelashes fluttering on her apple-pie cheeks. 

She was beautiful… especially when her cheeks were sucking around his dick like that - especially with a bunch of guys watching from down below, wishing they were getting their dicks treated so well right now. 

Low swirled her tongue around his frenulum - inside the snug confines of her mouth - jerked him off up and down, gliding finger strokes and full fisted motions while cupping his sac with waving fingers. 

“... we should’shit… totally go on dates more often,” he groaned out, biting his lip as her eyes lifted in dazzling high definition. Her lips stretched into a smile around his cock before she opened her throat and went to soul-sucking town. The eye-locking oral was always hot as fuck, but… fuck balls… this was almost too much.

Low was gonna suck his skeleton outta his dick if she kept that up - and she did, and Wrench found himself cupping the back of her head as he hissed and exhaled a throaty mess while she worked him over with mouth, tongue, teeth and spit-coated palms; bobbing noisily in his lap.

“I’m gonna-“ he inhaled sharply, feeling his balls pull up tighten. Pleasure shot through his dick like a grenade ripping through a mother fucking launcher, “... cuh’cum!”

LowRes never ceased to amaze him. 

She was always topping her own awesomeness without even realizing it even before he got with her and this sudden exhibitionism was right up his mother fucking alley. He was so dizzy that he didn’t even hear the shouting from the tables - didn’t even hear the howling or wolf whistling.

She was perfect, but the way she guzzled down his cum and licked his cock clean as if he jizzed chocolate always fucked with his head… in a good way. It made him wanna kiss her - made him wanna see if this time it really did taste like cocoa butter, but the dudes down by the cliff were watching as Low kissed his cock. Maybe she didn’t give a shit about them seeing her blow a studded beefcake like himself, but she was right... he could lift the mask up when they got back in the CHP-AAD. 

There, in the cars dark confines, he could kiss her until they were both purple-faced. 

Those fuckheads down by the tree line were pointing and throwing up the horns; whistling and cheering. It made Wrench feel like he had a Godzilla-sized cock, not a dick that was slowly softening in his ragamuffin's hands as she smothered his lower stomach in kisses. 

“Wanna take this party to the backseat, baby?” Wrench muttered drunkenly - feeling high off his orgasm - and combed silky hair off her face as she peppered more lip smacks up his stomach, “You’re making everyone super jealous... and my ego has a limit before I collapse in on myself.”

“Mmm… I don’t think so,” she paused, hovering juuuust over his flaccid dick. 

Wrench swallowed spit, nearly choked on it, as she tugged the crotch of her underwear to the side, exposing moist folds of flesh. Low was an inch above his drooping cock before she paused, gave him a quick, blank look and asked him quietly, “are you cool? I mean…” she raised her brows in concern, “they're so far away I figured it’d be cool to… ya know, fuck. Plus… it’s sorta hot… sorta, or not… whatever-“

“Oh. My. Gawd!!” Wrench beamed with exclamation marks and grabbed her butt cheeks with renewed blood flow, “SAY NO MORE! Let’s ride this ‘buet all the way to fuck city!” 

LowRes chuckled and lowered her pussy down on his soft cock, rocking warm wetness slowly - oh, so slowly - over renewing blood flow. She pushed her palms against his chest and smothered his cock back and forth, slow and steady until Wrench was percolating breaths and suffering through some ultra delicate nerve sparkles. He hooked a thumb in the crotch of her panties, pulling it hard to the side so he could stare at the way his stiffening dick slipped through her puffy lips; popping under her clit. 

A dozen more rowing motions and he was harder than a diamond-shaped dick. 

He stared - enraptured like that first time in the sailboat - as LowRes guided his fat dick inside her. This time they had an audience down below. 

Wrench’s eyes rolled back as her insides sucked him in deep, so tight it almost winded him. When he opened his eyes under the first turn of her hips - pleasure stabbing his gut - he looked to the side to find that one of the onlookers had jumped on the picnic table and was currently pelvic-thrusting. Another dude looked as if he’d spilled his beer much to his buddies amusement. A guy was clapping his hands while Wrench gave them all the bird, a happy caret smile and grabbed Low’s bouncy butt with a gripping spank.

Sweet, tight wetness swallowed him up. The over sensitive nerves meant jack shit when she was rocking and gasping in his lap, fucking him on the car that Marcus and Horatio were gonna be racing tomorrow: the CHP-AAD that was worth the price of most houses and something they’d all stolen, reprogrammed and repainted only for Wrench and Low to fuck like rabbits on it. 

This, right here, was satisfying way too many guilty pleasures all at once. 

Wrench wasn’t gonna last long. He could feel it. It was too soon after his last load which meant it wasn’t gonna take much. Give him fifteen minutes in between rounds, and he was good for the whole fucking night. Give him five minutes, and he was useless, but LowRes was hitching with tight moans and her insides were snug; clenching. She was close, and every time one of the guys whistled or shouted, her insides would grip his cock all the tighter. 

One thumb on her clit and some help angling her by the hips - guiding her with the slight curve of his dick - got her bouncing on all that stiff, snug dickage. Her tits were jiggling - hypnotizing - over her ribs; hard nipples looking delicious. The snug black undies cut into her hips so well that Wrench started fingering the straps, yanking on the cotton as she ground down in his lap. 

He came before she did… unable to help it. 

Wrench blinked heavy-lidded up at the stars out here in the outskirts of Frisco where the light pollution was cut in half. His thumb scrubbed at her clit - body lurched under her as the metal of the car hood bit into his ass. Wrench bounced his hips up and clenched his cheeks as his dick started singing with too much of… everything. It felt so fucking good it HURT! - and then Low came, and the snug reaches of her insides brought tears to his eyes. 

He threw his head back, hitting the windshield wipers as Low pulled off his cock, cum barely gushing out of her and all over his stomach before falling back beside him over the hood of the CHP-AAD. 

Wolf whistles called at them from down below. Cheering could be heard, and Wrench laid there with jizz drying under his navel, catching his breath while Low giggled like she’d just done something fucking insane. Crazy awesome, Wrench thought with a wet smile; still panting beneath the mask that was stifling but oddly comforting. 

“That was super spur of the moment…” she whispered, out of breath, but sounding as content as he felt. 

Wrench nodded, unable to form words as Low slid down inside the crook of his arm, wiggling until he was half hugging her. The sweat from her legs were all tangled up in his jeans, but the heat was sticky and tremendous and… everything was perfect. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been caught sans clothes and attached at the genitals,” Wrench mentioned with an underscore leer. Low punched him in the ribs, hard enough he hissed before curling his stomach with laughter. She scrunched her nose up but grinned anyway. So, technically all was well. 

As long as she was smiling, everything else was gravy. 

“Those have all been accidental… this time I wanted to, uh,” she paused, blushing, “guess you’ve bolstered my self-confidence with all the compliments that I wanted to… show off. Just a bit.”

“Hey,” Wrench pulled her closer even while one of the dudes in the distance started chanting ‘encore!’ at the top of his lungs, “you don’t gotta explain exhibitionistic behavior to me. You’re talking about the guy who got you to sharpie a dick mustache on crypto cam.”

“Oh, yeah,” Low mused, smiling, “that was pretty hot… I can’t believe I did that. Maybe you should fashion me a custom mask, and we can start sex riots or something.”

“Damn…” he breathed, fingering some sweaty hair off her flustered cheeks, “I think I’m in love?”

“You ‘are’ in love, you anarchist.”

“Mmhmm,” he nuzzled her with spikes until she started blowing raspberries between the metal, over the leather, “I’m a lovesick fool for the best chicken in the galaxy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Ginger College Girl for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
